Despicable Me 3 (2017)
Despicable Me 3 is an American computer-animated film produced by Illumination Entertainment. It is a sequel to Despicable Me 2 and the third installment of the Despicable Me franchise. It was released on June 30, 2017. Plot Gru, now an agent for the Anti-Villain League (AVL), manages to foil supervillain Balthazar Bratt's robbery of the world's most expensive diamond, but is unable to capture him. Bratt was a former child actor who portrayed a young supervillain in a popular television series before the show was cancelled as a result of his puberty, and his waning popularity led to him adopting his former persona to become an actual supervillain. As a result of constantly failing to capture Bratt, Gru and his wife Lucy are relieved of duty by new AVL director Valerie Da Vinci. Gru and Lucy reluctantly tell their children, Margo, Edith and Agnes of their firing, but assure them that they will find new jobs someday. Most of Gru's Minions leave Gru (Except Dave and Jerry) when he refuses to return to villainy despite losing his job. Lucy struggles to adapt in her new role as the children's new mom. The next morning, the family is approached by the butler of Gru's long-lost twin brother Dru, who lives in a country named Freedonia and longs to meet him. Stunned at this revelation, Gru confronts his mother who reveals that after divorcing Gru's father, they agreed to keep one child each. The family decide to meet Dru and they are surprised at his immense wealth which the butler attributes to their pig farm business. Dru quickly charms Gru's family despite turning off Gru due to his flamboyant personality. Meanwhile, the Minions are arrested after trespassing at a talent show set and Bratt manages to steal the diamond once again as he intends to use the diamond to power his giant robot to destroy Hollywood as revenge for cancelling his show. While Lucy takes the children around the surrounding towns, Dru reveals to Gru that his immense wealth is due to his father also being a legendary supervillain. As Dru was constantly dismissed by their father as a disgrace, he turned to his brother to teach him how to be a villain. Gru is unwilling to revert back to his old ways. To persuade him, Dru brings him on a joyride around Freedonia in their father's car where the siblings bond. Meanwhile, Lucy tries to balance being generous and implementing discipline as a mom which she exhibits after turning away a young boy who had fallen for Margo. The Minions exert control among the prisoners at their jail, but their longing for Gru motivate them to escape the prison. Having discovered that Bratt has stolen the diamond, Dru convinces Gru to steal the diamond for one last heist with Gru secretly intending to bring it to the AVL to reinstate his work. Despite several setbacks, they manage to retrieve the diamond back, but they are rescued by Lucy who had followed them earlier. After finding out Gru's true motives, Dru confronts his brother on why he lied to him with the latter insulting him in the process and deciding to leave Dru's mansion. Bratt infiltrates Dru's mansion by disguising as Lucy, kidnaps the children, and once again acquires the diamond which leads Gru, Lucy and Dru to resolve their differences and pursue him. With his robot powered, Bratt terrorizes Hollywood. Having watched Bratt's show as a child, Dru deduces that Bratt plans to re-enact the episode where Bratt cuts off Hollywood and uses inflatable gum to elevate the city to outer space. Lucy saves the children while Gru and Dru weaken Bratt's robot with the weapons of their father's car. Gru is knocked unconscious when the car is destroyed and Dru destroys the robot's core from the inside when Bratt threatens to kill Gru. When Gru recovers, he battles Bratt in a "dance fight" which ends in Gru trapping Bratt in his own gum. The Minions, having rendezvoused and reconcile with Gru, manage to destroy Bratt's gum covering the city. Gru and Lucy are reinstated in the AVL and the newly united family celebrate in Gru's home. Lucy is acknowledged by the children as their mother. Dru and the Minions steal Gru's car as villainy is their family tradition, but Gru and Lucy decide to give them a five-minute heads start. Cast *Steve Carell as Felonius Gru and Dru Gru *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo Gru *Dana Gaier as Edith Gru *Nev Scharrel as Agnes Gru *Kristen Wiig as Lucy Gru *Trey Parker as Balthazar Bratt *Andy Nyman as Clive *Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario *Steve Coogan as Silas Ramsbottom/Fritz *Julie Andrews as Marlena Gru *Jenny Slate as Valerie Da Vinci *Pierre Coffin as Mel/Minions/Museum Director *Chris Renaud as Additional Minions Category:Films Category:Tertiary Films Category:Despicable Me